<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>dancing with the purple sky by taotiddies</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26136040">dancing with the purple sky</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/taotiddies/pseuds/taotiddies'>taotiddies</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band), NCT (Band), SHINee, SuperM (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Caretaking, Cooking, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Fluff, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oblivious, Short &amp; Sweet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:07:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,204</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26136040</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/taotiddies/pseuds/taotiddies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“can you please slow down,” baekhyun had laughed, his hands clamped together as if he were praying. taeyong didn’t really turn around as he searched the racks, but baekhyun just found him endearing. “what are you buying anyway?”</p><p>taeyong rolled his eyes at the hyung’s  cluelessness. “i’m cooking for you. clearly.”</p><p>“woah woah. what?”</p><p>“not a fan of repeating myself hyung!” taeyong’s voice trailed as he kept moving down the aisles. baekhyun couldn’t do anything but shake his head and follow behind.</p><p>or in which baekhyun has been distracted and worn out and taeyong wants to help out.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byun Baekhyun/Lee Taeyong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>118</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>dancing with the purple sky</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>some short n sweet baekyong fluff 4 all of u baekyongists mwah</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“baekhyun hyung!” baekhyun’s mind finally registered jongin’s call on the third time around. his mind had been busy in isolation, something he doesn’t allow himself to do while with his younger team members. jongin had every right to the smoldering look on his face, as this wasn’t the only time he’d zoned out. it’s him; he knows it by now. he couldn’t go five minutes without thinking about the boy while he practiced lines and diction. whether it’s thinking about playing video games with him last weekend or getting a coffee with him at the cafe, he couldn’t focus for longer than 15 minutes at a time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“hyung,” jongin whined, crossing his arms. “we’re gonna have to pick this up tomorrow, you’re too tired.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>baekhyun apologized but didn’t protest, allowing jongin to pack up. the younger urged him to get rest and prepare for the next day ahead, which meant more promotions, more leadership, more attempts at acting distant from </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span>. emphasis on attempt. baekhyun couldn’t bring himself to not see how flustered and blushy the kid gets whenever he throws a suggestive comment his way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>it was their best interest to avoid it, but after months of working alongside taeyong, baekhyun couldn’t deny that there was something budding between them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>and, like a manifestation, the practice room door opened and in poured three other superm members, including taeyong. baekhyun didn’t notice however, his eyes closed with his head back on the wall. he called out a greeting to whoever came in, though.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>the members were a bit startled to say the least, but greeted him in return. baekhyun perked up in the slightest when he accounted for each of the voices: ten, lucas, </span>
  <em>
    <span>taeyong. </span>
  </em>
  <span>baekhyun stood, curious about each of their progress so far and wondering if they were also heading home. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ten hyung has plans but i’m going back to the dorm to play video games.” lucas grinned, the towering boy throwing his nike backpack over his shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>ten glared at him, but it fell lovingly when lucas’ big eyes bulged in bewilderment. baekhyun chuckled dryly, and even he heard that he sounded tired. “neither of you stay up too late. got it?” he stated, poking yukhei’s stomach for good measure. taeyong didn’t respond about his plans, but baekhyun didn’t inquire further.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>as they filed out with their ‘okay/goodnight hyung’s, taeyong dragged his feet. finally he said, stopping in the doorframe, “i'll catch up with you guys.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“buckle up.” baekhyun said as he grabbed his own seat belt and started the car. taeyong’s cheeks warmed, smiling softly at the hyung’s words, something he found himself doing as often as baekhyun domineers. taeyong’s heart skips beats with every little gesture; brushing back his hair, asking if he’s eaten, offering him rides home. it takes the bare minimum for baekhyun to make him feel cared for, and taeyong wants to finally return the favor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>it doesn’t take a rocket scientist to see how exhausted baekhyun is, and as a leader, taeyong is aware first hand. so taeyong did what he knew how to do best, what he was trained for. he wasn’t falling for the push and pull that usually comes with trying to take care of him. he had just told him that he was going to his apartment and that was that. the older man was probably too tired to argue back anyway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>gently as well, baekhyun had smiled at the younger that stood in front of him with his arms crossed and his mind set on his plans that night. it was endearing, heartwarming really, but he had no idea what the boy was planning. his eyes mooned in excitement and intrigue as he agreed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>the engine hummed as baekhyun pulled away from sm’s building and onto the highway to taeyong’s predestination, the supermarket. the boy rested his head back onto the comfortable seats, letting out a sigh that peppered goosebumps on baekhyun’s neck. his fingers tapped the steering wheel, fixed his eyes onto the road. at stoplights, he found himself glancing at taeyong’s sweet, relaxed features whereas taeyong did the same when baekhyun was focused on driving. the boy watched as the streetlights above illuminated his face every few seconds, his long eyelashes casting shadows on his cheeks and his toned jaw clenching every now and then from the occasional night driver. baekhyun’s view was much simpler; the stoplights paint a reddish glow on taeyong’s skin, his usually wide eyes closed, and his lips slightly parted. his chest rose and fell gently with his breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>there were moments where their eyes met. baekhyun couldn’t help but giggle as much as taeyong couldn’t help but tint red. the younger looked away to the window to race the other cars going by.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>like a gentleman, baekhyun opened the market door for taeyong, yet he found himself oblivious to the blush on the other man’s face because of his act of kindness. as soon as taeyong entered the brightly lit store, all the exhaustion left his limbs. he ran baekhyun around like crazy looking for things.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“can you please slow down,” baekhyun had laughed, his hands clamped together as if he were praying. taeyong didn’t really turn around as he searched the racks, but baekhyun just found him endearing. “what are you buying anyway?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>taeyong rolled his eyes at the hyung’s  cluelessness. “i’m cooking for you. clearly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“woah woah. what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“not a fan of repeating myself hyung!” taeyong’s voice trailed as he kept moving down the aisles. baekhyun couldn’t do anything but shake his head and follow behind. taeyong wouldn’t listen to his protests and different forms of 'it’s okay' and 'you don’t have to do this'.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>the boy is mischievous and very, very stubborn. he had to give him that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>after fighting for who pays for the groceries (baekhyun winning of course), the ride back to his apartment was short. even though he was in the company of another, his body could still automatically relax as soon as he opened the door, most of the stress melting right off his shoulders. somehow, being with taeyong felt as natural as being alone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>taeyong beamed seeing baekhyun’s features physically relax, exciting him to take more care of him. he looked around the living room, finding it fresh. “damn i was kinda hoping to clean up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>baekhyun raised his eyebrow, dropping the grocery bags in the kitchen. “you’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>disappointed </span>
  </em>
  <span>that my house isn’t dirty?” he demanded, laughing as taeyong followed him into the kitchen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“mm… a little bit. wanted to do the whole housewife get up, you know?” taeyong responded back under his breath. he began unpacking the bags and baekhyun followed his lead. when taeyong washed up and began prep, he noticed that baekhyun wasn’t leaving the kitchen. “you can go sit down, you know. take off your coat at least?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>baekhyun’s ears reddened from embarrassment. he had been watching taeyong from washing his hands up until now, where he julienned a carrot. baekhyun wasn’t usually one to stutter, but taeyong had caught him off guard, and to be frank, he was flustered. “oh! sorry! i’ll, erm, wait in the living room?” taeyong nodded, a big smile on his face that made baekhyun flush redder. he hadn’t even realized that he was so invested in how skillfully taeyong worked, especially to contrast his sometimes bashful, dependent nature. he knew taeyong knows how to take care of people (he’s a leader himself, of course), but there was something about seeing him do it here, in his home, for </span>
  <em>
    <span>him. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“here, come here." taeyong grabbed him by his shoulders and spun him around to remove his coat. taeyong had to reel himself back, because eying baekhyun’s tense shoulders, he had the urge to give him a massage. touching him made his fingertips prickle like there was static energy between their skin. practically feening for the feeling, his hands lingered over the older’s broad shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>baekhyun held in a shudder and turned around, breaking the electrifying contact. “thank you taeyongie.” he said, taking his coat and smiling in gratitude, bowing his head before going into the living room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>after about forty-five minutes of keeping himself busy, taeyong sat a piping hot bowl in front of him. his eyes widened at the bowl, which he’d quickly realized is cooked beef bibimbap, and at the insane presentation it had. it looked just like it did in restaurants, sesame seeds sprinkled over julienned vegetables, slivers of juicy looking meat, and a bright yellow egg yolk. taeyong sat his own down right next to his, taking a seat right next to baekhyun on the couch after he brought out all the condiments and sides. as the icing on the cake, two cold coca-cola cans were added to the dinner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“taeyongie…” baekhyun started, but he was quickly shushed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“sh sh try it first!” taeyong exclaimed, looking on with huge, excited eyes. baekhyun chuckled at him and his cute expressions, grabbing his spoon and digging in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>taeyong watched his face light up as he took the first bite, his eyes tilting slightly downward with every chew. warmth spread throughout taeyong’s chest watching him enjoy the food.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“taeyongie, this is delicious. you- wow, this is amazing.” baekhyun talked with his mouth full, causing taeyong to giggle. baekhyun looked over at taeyong’s bowl, realizing that he had cucumbers on his whereas baekhyun’s did not. he blinked in surprise. “how’d you know i don’t like cucumbers?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“mm? oh. i’ve been wanting to cook for you for a while now. well i’ve wanted to cook for the entire group but… maybe i paid a little extra attention to what you don’t eat.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>baekhyun smiled so largely at what taeyong told him, feeling happy that he paid that much attention to him. in his own world, taeyong did a little shimmy as he took a bite.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>they ate in silence for the most part, taeyong watching as his hyung ate his food well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>in about 30 minutes, both of their bowls were picked clean. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>baekhyun took taeyong’s bowl and utensils to wash, but grabbed his hand before getting up. for the first time, taeyong had no problem looking into baekhyun’s eyes. “thank you taeyongie, that was so amazing. really, i mean it, thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“i’d do this any time hyung. i’ve noticed you’ve been distracted recently. i just… really want to make sure you’re okay. just as much as you do me, at least!” he added, looking away just as quickly as he looked at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>baekhyun just smiled at him, the warmest, most content smile he’s ever seen from the older man. it made taeyong’s heart pound and he felt like he was physically refraining from pouncing on him right here.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>baekhyun took care of the dishes while taeyong waited for him in the living room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“wanna shower together?” baekhyun joked as taeyong rose from the couch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“sure.” taeyong replied with a smirk, making baekhyun raise an eyebrow in surprise. "what, it’s not like it’s the first time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“wh- yeah but that’s different!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>taeyong giggled, very entertained by baekhyun’s absurd expression. baekhyun just blinked once again, the dongsang surprising him tonight once again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“okay how about we shower first thing? come, let’s sleep. it's been a long day.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>taeyong’s cheeks flushed warm, realizing that his hyung didn’t mean for him to sleep on the couch. “in your bed?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“why not?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>taeyong couldn’t argue with that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>in his room, taeyong began to undress himself. “i like to sleep in just a shirt, if that's okay with you hyung.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>baekhyun instinctively looked up, his eyes trailing down his legs, where his short shirt barely covered his boxer briefs. he blushed a little, but instead of turning away, he went over to his clothing drawer and pulled out a much larger, black shirt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“put this one on. it gets chilly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>taeyong grinned. “you sure you don’t just want to see me in your clothes, hyung?” he teased as he changed into his new attire. “how is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>baekhyun took this time to really look at him; his low, tired eyes; his pouty lips; his long legs and slender frame; the way his blonde hair framed his face. it was all so, “perfect.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>taeyong was a little timid approaching his bed. baekhyun was so comfortable, easily sliding into the bed and pulling down the comforter for taeyong next to him. it kind of made him frown. here he was, a shy, always blushing mess around this man when it’s clear that he’s so securely just his friend that he could sleep in the same bed as him and not bat an eyelash.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>oh, if only he knew.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>suddenly, baekhyun lazily threw an arm around his waist, his sigh blowing hot breath on his neck. taeyong tensed in the slightest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“this doesn’t bother you, does it?" he asked, his voice already heavy with sleep. taeyong only shook his head, but baekhyun was okay with that. he’d have to find a way to repay taeyong for tonight, for being such a good friend to him, but for right now he just wanted to sleep in the company of one of the sweetest, prettiest boys he’s ever met.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>and he’s okay with that. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>twt d0mbbh lets b friendz and cry abt new baekyong content together &lt;3333</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>